ANSWER OF THE WIND
by Arlheaa
Summary: "Batu Amethyst, mimpi dan angin menghanyut dalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu itu dari masa laluku atau khayalanku. Ataukah itu bagian dari memori hilangku? Aku bisa merasakan mereka menjadi bayang-bayangku. Tapi, aku sulit untuk mengingatnya." - Haruno Sakura.
1. Amethyst and Deja Vu

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **ANSWER OF THE WIND**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Amethyst and Deja vu**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Serbuk bunga itu selalu mengikuti kemana pun angin membawanya. Dia tidak peduli akan jatuh dimana, ke tanah liat, ke pasir, ke kolam bahkan tumpukan sampah, dia tetap mengangguk. Sama seperti perasaanku padamu. Bagaimanapun masa depan nantinya, aku akan tulus mencintaimu," bisiknya disamping telingaku._

 _"Angin yang mengelilingi kita menyiratkan dukungannya pada cinta kita. Namaku dan namamu sudah diikatnya hingga ke pelosok bumi." Dia menggenggam tanganku dibawah ayunan angin pantai._

 _"Apakah kau bersedia menerima tanganku?" Tanyanya lembut. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya._

 _"Kali ini, jangan panggil aku dengan nama keluargaku. Katakan nama depanku," pintanya dalam pelukan._

 _"Namamu... S-"_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 ** _Sakura POV_**

"Akh!"

Ruanganku gelap. Aku terjaga dari tidurku. Keringat dingin mengalir disisi kulitku. Rambut, dahi, leher, lengan dan punggungku basah. Kepalaku terasa berat. Hujaman jarum menusuk otakku. Mimpi itu membuat kepalaku sakit. Dia sering kali menghantuiku.

Sial!

Aku meraba-raba lampu tidurku. Tombol _On_ dan _off. Clek!_ Cahaya kuning merengkuh ruanganku. Masih jam dua dini hari. Kedua kakiku turun. Tanganku meremas kepalaku. Aku berjalan lunglai menuju meja riasku. Membuka salah satu laci kayu itu. Bungkus obat berwarna putih itu berada di genggamanku.

Aku membuka bungkus obat pereda rasa sakit itu. Satu buah tablet bertengger ditengah lidahku. Kuteguk air sedikit demi sedikit agar dia terhanyut dalam kerongkonganku.

Pagi ini aku akan pindah ke kota Suna.

 **.**

 **.**

Tumpukkan koper menyatu dalam dorongan troli. Ada tiga buah koper besar. Hitam, hitam dan hitam. Aku mendorong troli itu dengan pelan. Didepanku banyak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sama sepertiku mereka juga membawa kopernya. Aku menuju pintu keluar. Suara wanita dewasa menyampaikan informasi kedatangan pesawat. Formal dan lembut.

Roda-roda troliku berhenti. Aku yang memaksanya. Aku mengikuti barisan orang-orang yang mengantri taksi. Aku melirik jam tanganku. Jarumnya menunjukkan angka 10:24 AM. Aku menutup mulutku yang menguap. Aku kurang tidur.

Taksi hitam sudah menyapaku. Memintaku untuk segera duduk dibangku belakangnya. Koper-koper volume besarku sudah masuk kedalam bagasinya. Si pengemudi mengucapkan salam padaku.

Ini kota Suna.

Dibalik kaca mobil, aku mengamati seksama gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Bangunan mondern itu berbalut warna silver. Sinar matahari terpantul disetiap sudut kaca-kacanya. Sepertinya diluar panas sekali.

Banyak pasir-pasir yang menyelimuti kota ini. Hanya sedikit pohon dan juga tanaman hias, tidak seperti kota Konoha. Apakah aku bisa beradaptasi disini dengan baik. Semoga saja.

Di kota ini, aku akan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan minyak. Tepatnya besok. Divisiku dibawah nama _Supply_ _Chain Management_. Aku akan ditempatkan pada sebuah _warehouse._ Seorang _leader warehouse_ membutuhkanku sebagai bawahannya.

Taksi yang kutumpangi mengerem pelan. Aku berada disebuah _lobby_ apartemen. Ini akan menjadi tempat tinggal baruku. Supir taksi itu membantu menurunkan satu persatu koperku. Beberapa lembar uang aku berikan padanya sebelum dia pergi. Tak lupa, ucapan terima kasih aku lontarkan.

Kunci dan kartu apartemenku sudah berada dibalik tas sandangku. Ayahku yang mencarikan apartemen terdekat dengan lokasi kerjaku. Katanya, ini hanya tersisa satu.

Disampingku ada seorang pria. Dia juga membawa barangnya. Tidak banyak. Hanya satu ransel dan satu kardus tidak terlalu besar. Beberapa penggaris yang menjulur itu menyapaku. Pintu lift terbuka. Aku dan dia sama-sama masuk. Hanya berdua. Kami sama-sama mengulurkan tangan dipilihan tombol lantai. Tangannya terlebih dahulu menekan lantai nomor 31. Aku batal menekan tombol itu. Lantaiku juga ada di nomor yang itu.

Aku mencuri pandang. Ku perhatikan setiap rincinya disudut lensaku. Dia rupawan, itu yang terlintas dibenakku. Aku menggeserkan bola mataku. Aku berhenti. Menyipitkan mataku pada jari telunjuk ditangan kanannya. Ada sebuah cincin dengan batu amethyst kecil melingkar disana, tebakku. Berwarna ungu gelap.

Aku menyangkutkan rambutku pada telingaku.

 _Deja vu._

Dia memergokiku. Bentuk mata yang tajam. Dingin atau hangat. aku tidak tahu. Bibirnya naik sedikit. Senyum atau bukan. Sulit dibaca.

Otot bibirku melipat kedalam. _Chelsea boots_ kuamati. Aku malu.

Kanan kiri papan besi itu bergeser. Mereka memberikan ruang bagi kami untuk keluar. Kami sudah sampai di lantar 31. Dia yang aku tidak tahu namanya berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku dibelakangnya, seperti ekornya.

Angka per angka tertera. Aku dan dia melewati angka itu. Bukan tujuanku. Dan bukan tujuan dia, mungkin. Aku ingat milikku di angka berapa.

Dia menoleh kebelakang. Melirikku. Aku tidak menguntitnya.

319.

Dia berhenti didepan pintu itu. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu.

"Maaf, sepertinya Anda salah pintu apartemen," ucapku sopan saat dia mengeluarkan kuncinya.

Dia mengabaikan ucapanku.

"Maaf, Tuan. Sepertinya Anda salah pintu apartemen," kataku kembali mengingatkannya.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Kunci yang hendak berputar itu berhenti. "Tidak," ucapnya dingin.

"Nomor apartemenku 319," protesku. Aku menahan pergelangan tangan.

Dia mengamati wajahku seksama. "Aku tinggal disini," ujarnya meremehkanku.

Dia menunjukkan nomor yang tertera di kuncinya itu. 319. Itu angka yang sama dengan nomorku. Bagaimana bisa? Ayahku menyewa apartemen ini, kan?

"Aku juga disini! Lihat!" Aku menunjukkan nomorku padanya.

Dia melihat angka yang aku tunjukkan. "Kebetulan sekali," ucapnya. Dia berseringai. Tangannya dengan sigap mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. Kunciku diambil paksa olehnya. Dia memasukkan kunciku pada saku celananya.

"Kembalikan kunciku!" Teriakku kesal.

Sial! Dia mengacuhkanku!

"Kau memancing emosiku!" Kesalku padanya. Ubun-ubunku memanas. Dia mencari masalah padaku.

Aku menahan kenop pintu dan tangannya. Aku memelototinya. Kudorong tubuhnya kesamping. Dia tidak bergeming. Kami saling berebutan. Sial! Pintunya terbuka. Dia masuk. Aku menarik kuat lengan kemejanya.

 _Bruk!_

Kardus yang dibawanya terjatuh. Alat-alat tulisnya berantakan dilantai. Dia mendorong tubuhku hingga terhentak ke dinding. Satu tangannya mencengkram tanganku. Hidungnya hampir menempel dihidungku.

"Aku sampai disini duluan! Itu artinya aku raja! Kalau kau keberatan, Kau bisa tidur diluar!" Dia menggertakku. Sorot matanya begitu tajam.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Ayahku sudah membayar sewa apartemen ini," Aku tidak takut padanya.

Dia terkekeh. Seperti meremehkanku. "Kau tanya aku siapa?" Dia berseringai, "kau akan tahu nanti."

"Sombong sekali." Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya.

Dia tertawa mengejek.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan. Ini satu-satunya apartemen yang tersisa. Tinggal disini atau pergi, itu urusanmu." Dia menggertakku, lagi.

"Aku punya hak tinggal disini!" Aku membalas tatapan liciknya.

"Jadi kau memilih untuk tinggal bersama?" Dia berseringai. Dia menyentuh daguku. Menaikkan wajahku.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku." Aku menepis tangannya. Aku berusaha galak padanya.

"Aku tidak suka persepsi negatifmu. Dan lagi, Aku tidak tertarik pada wanita," bisiknya tepat disamping telingaku. Nafasnya menghembus wajah sampingku.

"Oh, kau gay," Cibirku. Aku berseringai licik.

"Entahlah." Dia membalas seringaiku. Tangannya mengacak kepalaku.

Dia menjauh dariku. Berjongkok dan menyusun kembali alat-alat tulisnya. Memasukkan kedalam kardusnya.

"Kesan pertamaku, aku tidak menyukaimu!" Aku melipat kedua tanganku.

Dia menoleh kearahku, "terima kasih." Kembali dia berseringai. Dia berjalan meninggalkanku. Masuk kedalam salah satu bilik ruangan dan menutup pintunya keras.

"Siapa dia?!" Kesalku. Tanganku mengepal keras.

Aku berjalan keluar. Mengambil koper-koperku yang tergeletak didepan. Kembali kedalam dan menutup pintu itu keras.

 **.**

"Ayah, kenapa ada orang lain yang juga satu apartemen denganku? Itu kesalahan pihak apartemen atau bagaimana?" Tanyaku pada ayah. Aku sedang menelpon ayahku.

 _"Itu bukan kesalahan pihak apartemen. Itu murni pilihan ayah," kata ayahku._

"Hah? Jadi ayah membiarkanku tinggal dengan lelaki yang tidak aku kenal? Apakah ayah tidak berpikir jika dia bisa saja melakukan tindakan pelecehan padaku?"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pola pikir ayahku. Dia membiarkanku tinggal dengan seorang pria yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal. Apa yang sudah dipikirkan ayah.

 _"Sakura, dengarkan ayah. Pria itu Sasuke. Dia adalah anak dari teman ayah. Sekarang kau berada di negeri orang. Ayah masih khawatir dengan kondisimu. Ayah tidak punya pilihan lain. Harus ada orang lain yang menjagamu. Kebetulan dia juga sedang ditugaskan di Suna,"_ jelas ayah melalui sambungan telepon.

"Kenapa ayah tidak mengatakannya padaku sebelumnya? Ayah bisa berdiskusi denganku sebelumnya." Aku tidak terima.

 _"Kau pasti tidak terima jika ayah mengatakan sebelum kau pergi. Ayah ingin ada orang lain yang mengawasi kondisimu,"_ ujar lembut ayah.

"Aku paham kondisiku. Aku baik-baik saja. Jika ada keganjalan, aku akan langsung kerumah sakit." Aku membela diriku sendiri.

 _"Sakura, mengertilah. Ayah benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Ayah yakin, dia orang yang baik. Dia akan menjagamu. Percayalah."_ Ayah memohon padaku.

"Tapi-"

 _"Ayah sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membayar sewa apartemenmu. Jangan menyia-nyiakan uang ayah. Bersikaplah dewasa."_

Aku menghelakan nafasku. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Aku memutuskan sambungan teleponku. Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka dengan pemikiran ayah. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku tahu mana yang sakit mana yang tidak. Aku bisa mendeteksi kesalahan tubuhku dengan cepat. Aku tidak butuh orang lain untuk menjagaku.

Sudahlah. Aku tidak mungkin mengeluh terus-terusan. _Mood_ -ku harus kuperbaiki.

Koper-koperku sudah kosong. Isinya sudah aku pindahan kedalam kotak persegi besar itu. Meja yang masih kosong disudut itu belum aku tata. Aku lelah. Aku meningkatkan suhu pendingin udara. Suhu di Suna cukup panas.

Aku mengambil sebuah peti kecil. Terbuat dari kayu dan warnanya juga sudah terlihat kusam. Aku membawanya dalam pangkuanku. Penutupnya mulai terbuka. Isinya bukanlah barang-barang mahal, itu hanya koleksi kalungku.

Liontin bermata gelap tua menarik perhatianku. Aku mengambil kalung itu. Rantainya melingkar disela-sela jariku. Kuarahkan tepat dibawah pantulan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarku. Warna ungunya menjadi lebih cerah. Tembus pandang. Aku tersenyum. Kata ayahku, itu salah satu benda berhargaku.

Lama mengamati indahnya sisi permata itu, aku teringat akan cincin yang dipakai pria-satu-apartemenku. Miliknya sangat mirip denganku. Bentuk, warna dan batu yang sama.

"Amethyst..." Gumamku pelan.

Dadaku berdesir kencang. Aku menyentuhnya. Menenangkan hatiku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Rasanya aku seperti mengingat sesuatu, tapi sama sekali tidak tergambarkan.

Aku mulai berpikir. Mencoba membuka kotak-kotak memoriku. Memeriksanya satu per satu. Aku tidak bisa menemukan yang aku cari. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan otakku untuk terus mengingat. Kepalaku akan sakit.

Aku berjalan menuju cermin. Berdiri dihadapannya. Dia memantulkan diriku. Kedua tanganku bergerak kebelakang, memasang pengait kalung itu. Rantai dengan satu liontin amethyst sudah melingkar dileherku. Sangat cocok denganku. Aku tersenyum kecil. Wajahku bersemu.

Aku tidak beranjak dari cermin itu. Rasanya belum puas memandang wajah dan leherku. Tapi, satu yang tidak aku sukai. Kantung mataku menganggu pandanganku. Malam ini, aku akan tidur pulas. Janjiku.

Suara perutku bergemuruh. Aku lapar.

Liontinku sudah bersembunyi dibalik kerah kemejaku. Kakiku melangkah. Tujuanku hanya dapur. Satu bungkus mie instan digenggamanku. Hanya ini yang aku punya. Tak apa, untuk sementara. Perutku tidak akan protes jika diberi ini. Setelah matahari terbenam, aku akan belanja.

Dia ada didapur. Duduk membelakangiku. Aku berjalan melewatinya. Mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Anggap saja dia seperti hantu.

Aku meliriknya yang tidak mengeluarkan suara. Sama. Dia juga tidak peduli denganku. Buku, pena, dan sekaleng minuman soda ada bersamanya. Dia sibuk menulis sesuatu.

Suara api gas dan air mendidih menengahi keheningan kami berdua. Mie instanku sudah matang. Siap untuk dinikmati.

Aku menggeser kursi yang berada didepannya. Dia terusik dengan suara kursiku. Biarkan saja. Aku duduk dan menikmati sajian mie instan. Aku sadar dia melirikku. Bola mata hitamnya mengikuti gerakan tanganku.

Aku melihat tangannya yang terus bergerak menulis. Cincinya kembali menarik perhatianku. Seksama aku melihatnya hingga mataku menyipit. Tanganku yang tidak memegang sumpit berada dibawah leherku. Aku meraba liontinku dibalik kerah kemeja.

Benar, itu sama denganku. Aku bisa merasakannya.

Sebuah buku memo dengan kertas kuning yang terbuka menggeser. Tidak jauh dari mangkuk mie instanku. Dia yang melakukannya. Aku melirik isi buku itu. Tidak ada penggalan kalimat disana. Hanya rumus fisika dan perhitungannya. Tulisan tangan yang rapi. Aku menyelipkan rambutku pada telinga kiriku.

 _Deja vu._

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Mengulum bibirku sedikit. Dia sedang meneguk air sodanya. Aku mengamati wajahnya. Bentuk bibirnya yang tertutup kaleng soda, juga tak luput dariku.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Ucapnya dingin.

"Tidak ada," bantahku.

"Kau tertarik denganku? Lupakan itu," ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Aku terkekeh kecil. Mengejek pendapatnya. "Ah, benar. Siapa juga yang tertarik dengan gay," cibirku.

Dia terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Wajahnya seakan menyiratkan kekesalan. Aku merasakan auranya. Aku berseringai padanya.

"Aku tidak peduli," ucapnya ketus. Dia mengambil buku memonya. Pergi meninggalkanku dan minuman sodanya dengan wajah kesalnya.

Aku menutup mulutku. "Dia kesal. Pppfft..." Aku puas. Aku berhasil membalas perlakuannya tadi. Aku tersenyum geli.

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah menghilang. Aku keluar dari gedung yang tinggi itu. Aku berjalan sendirian. Jaket jeans melindungiku dari angin malam kota Suna.

Ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Ada yang tertawa, sedang menelpon, dan diam. Kepalaku menunduk ke bawah, aku melihat peta di ponselku. Aku sedang melacak lokasi supermarket terdekat.

Aku berhenti, bukan karena sampai di supermarket tujuanku. Firasatku mengatakan ada orang sedang mengikutiku. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membesar dan menyipit. Aku tidak menemukan seseorang yang aku kenal. Ah, hanya perasaanku. Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku hingga sampai didepan bangunan besar.

Sunabay Supermarket. Itu nama yang menempel didinding atas gedung itu. Banyak orang yang masuk dan keluar. Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku sampai.

Tanganku mendorong troli yang cukup besar. Didalamnya berisi persediaan panganku. Berbagai snack, minuman soda, buah dan sayur berkumpul menjadi satu. Aku melewati rak per rak. Aku merasakan seseorang sedang mengikutiku sejak tadi.

Benar. Dia ada dibelakangku. Membawa satu keranjang kecil. Aku meliriknya malas.

"Kau menguntitku," ujarku padanya.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tangannya mengambil sebuah kaleng minuman ion.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan ayahku padamu. Tapi, aku tidak butuh pengawasanmu," ujarku.

Aku melemparkan satu botol minuman ion kedalam troliku.

"Aku tidak mengawasimu," bantahnya.

Aku mengacuhkan ucapannya. Aku berjalan kedepan, berbelok ke kiri, dan masuk kedalam himpitan rak-rak. Kudorong troliku menuju rak berisi deretan bungkus roti. Tanganku mengapai satu bungkus roti tawar.

Aku melihat tangannya bergerak bersamaan dengan tanganku. Dia mengambil roti disebelahku. Aku menatap malas kearahnya, dia membalas dengan tatapan dingin.

Aku menghelakan nafasku. "Berhenti mengikutiku. Ada banyak rak disana." Tunjukku pada rak-rak lain.

"Percaya diri sekali," remehnya.

 _Ck!_ Aku mendorong troliku dengan cepat. Meninggalkan dia dibelakangku. Aku risih dia mengikutiku. Aku memilih antrian kasir yang sepi. Ada satu orang yang sedang melakukan tranksaksi didepanku. Akhirnya giliranku tiba. Sial, dia ada dibelakangku.

Selesai pembayaran, aku langsung menyikat dua kantung belanjaanku. Aku berlari kecil keluar dari supermarket itu. Melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Aku tidak melihatnya. Akhirnya.

Kaki-kakiku melangkah lebih santai. Hidungku bergerak menghirup udara malam kota Suna. Lumayan, tapi udara Konoha lebih aku sukai. Aku bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil dalam benakku. Lagu-lagu pop terkini berputar-putar.

"Leganya... Tidak ada yang menguntitku lagi." Senyum mengembang diwajahku.

"Kau bicara tentangku."

Ya Tuhan! Aku melonjak. Suara dinginnya mengagetkanku. Dia berada disampingku.

"Kau ini. Jangan menguntitku," ujarku ketus. Telunjukku mengarah padanya.

"Satu arah apa itu artinya aku menguntitmu?" Timpalnya tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Jangan menguntitku. Ada banyak pria dijalanan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Dia menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu, gay," sindirku padanya.

Wajahnya sekejap berubah kesal. Dia menarik tanganku dengan paksa. Berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Hei! lepaskan!" Teriakku.

Aku berusaha melepaskan tanganku yang dicengkeramnya. Dia tidak peduli, bahkan menolehku juga tidak. Sial! Tangannya terlalu kuat. Aku terus memintanya untuk melepaskan tanganku. Dia sama sekali tidak berbicara. Apa dia tuli. Sialan.

Dia membawaku menuju gedung apartemen. Bahkan saat di lift dia juga tidak melepaskannya, malah semakin kuat cengkeramannya. Dia membuka pintu apartemen. Membawaku masuk kedalamnya.

"Hei, tanganku sakit!" Protesku padanya.

Dia menutup pintu itu dengan keras. Mendorong tubuhku ke pintu itu. Dia mengurungku diantara kedua tangannya dan tubuhnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku menatap tajam bola matanya. Dia juga sama.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Bibirnya menempel pada pipiku, sangat dekat dengan bibirku. Kantung belanjaanku terjatuh akibat ulahnya. Aku mematung.

 _Deja vu,_ lagi.

Dia menarik bibirnya dariku. "Aku muak dengan ejekanmu. Sudah tiga kali aku mendengar kau mengataiku gay. Tarik ucapanku tadi siang," ujarnya dingin. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku menepis kasar tangannya, "apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku menatapnya tajam. Aku benar-benar kesal. Dia seenaknya saja menciumku.

Aku mengambil kantung belanjaanku yang terjatuh. Berjalan mendahuluinya dalam amarah.

 _Brak!_ Pintu itu seperti dipukul. Aku tidak menoleh kebelakang. Biarkan saja dia.

"Sial!" Umpatnya.

Aku dengar dia mengatakan itu. Sial katanya. Apa yang dia pikirkan. Justru aku yang sial karenanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Sakura... Apakah kau menyukai amethyst ini?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku menaikkan wajahku padanya. Aku melihat senyum dibibirnya tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas._

"Aaa..."

Lagi, aku terbangun tepat jam dua dini hari. Aku mengusap keringatku. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Aku memegang liontinku.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi itu?

Apakah liontin ini pemberian seseorang?

Aku tidak tahu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Ini sebenernya versi remake dari fic lama yang judulnya He is Gay? dari story fanfic bleach yang pernah saya buat dulu. Tapi berhubung saya tidak ingat lagi alurnya seperti apa karena sudah lama banget. Dulu hanya satu chapter yang saya publish, dan chapter selanjutnya tidak bisa saya update karena data2 laptop saya hilang.

Dan kebetulan sekarang, saya lagi seneng banget sama chara SasuSaku, jadi saya buat versi ini untuk melanjutkan ide lama saya.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca story ini.

 **:)**


	2. Silent and Handwriting

Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **ANSWER OF THE WIND**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Silent and Handwriting**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _ **Sakura POV**_

 **.**

 **Hari pertama masuk kerja.**

Aku berdandan. _Eyeshadow_ , _eyeliner_ , _blush on_ , dan lipstik menempel di wajahku. Bukan _make up_ berat, hanya ringan dan natural. Itu cukup untuk menyapa orang-orang di tempat kerjaku nantinya. Rambutku menggulung, ada sisa poni yang aku selipkan ditelingaku. Kemeja putih, blazer abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam membalutku.

Kakiku bergerak menuju pintu kamarku. Tas tangan hitam menggantung digenggamanku. Satu tanganku memasangkan kacamata di wajahku. Kenop besi itu turun kebawah.

Aku berada di ruang makan. Sendirian. Pagi ini aku tidak menikmati sarapan istimewa. Hanya ada dua lembar roti lapis. Selai coklat dan lapisan keju sebagai perasanya. Tak luput satu gelas susu instan sebagai pelengkap energiku.

Dia datang. Pria yang kata ayahku bernama Sasuke. Kursi didepanku digesernya. Satu mangkuk oatmeal dan segelas air mineral diletakkannya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya. Sesuap demi sesuap menikmati hidangannya. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Dia diam.

Bibirku sedikit maju dan berkerut. Aku tidak ingin bicara padanya. Apa yang dilakukan padaku kemarin membuatku marah. Menarik tanganku dengan kasar, mendorongku dan menciumku seenaknya. Sangat menyebalkan!

Dia melirikku. Aku membuang wajahku. Aku tidak butuh lirikannya. Aku tidak betah sarapan bersamanya. Secepatnya kuhabiskan sarapanku dan meninggalkannya dalam diam.

Aku pergi ke kantor.

Aku duduk diantara seluruh pekerja di _Warehouse._ Mulai dari jabatan tertinggi hingga terbawah berkumpul jadi satu. Katanya, mereka melakukan rapat bersama sebelum bekerja.

"Haruno Sakura. Mohon bimbingan dan bantuannya." Aku menundukkan badanku pada mereka. Berbagai senyuman bertebaran untukku. Ini tim, teman dan keluarga terbaruku.

Aku pulang dari kantor.

Aku membuka pintu apartemenku dengan kartu yang kumiliki. Kunciku masih ada padanya. Lampu diruang tengah tidak menyala. Jam dinding berbunyi. Angka sembilan dan dua belas berada digarisnya. Aku tidak melihat pria itu.

Aku lelah. Kacamataku terselip di sela kerah leher kemejaku. Blazerku sudah terlepas. Kakiku berjalan gontai. Aku menuju kamarku dalam remang. Satu pintu aku lintasi. Itu kamarnya tepat disebelah kamarku.

Aku berhenti. Telingaku mendengar suara dibalik pintu kamarnya. Tenang dan datar. Itu miliknya. Sepertinya dia sedang membahas masalah pekerjaannya. Mungkin, seseorang yang menelponnya. Aku mendengar langkah kakinya hendak keluar. Aku segera berlari menuju kamarku.

 _Brak!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Hari kedua masuk kerja.**

Sama seperti kemarin. Aku duduk dihadapannya. Menu sarapan kami berbeda. Kami di ruang makan. Bola matanya mengarah padaku. Hanya sekilas dan kembali berkutat pada korannya. Begitu hening.

Aku melihat sepasang burung menari-nari diluar jendela. Mereka bermandikan pantulan cahaya pagi. Aku mengunyah roti _sandwich_ -ku sembari hanyut pada mereka. Iri akan keakraban mereka. Sementara, aku bersama dengannya. Tidak akrab dan tidak berteman.

Roti _sandwich-_ ku sudah habis. Piringku sudah kosong. Aku meliriknya sekilas. Wajahnya ditutupi lembaran koran. Aku tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan padanya. Dia juga sama, sepertinya. Apakah dia sama sekali tidak berniat meminta maaf padaku?

Aku memundurkan kursiku kebelakang. Koran miliknya dilipat. Diletakkan tepat di sebelah sarapannya. Bola mata hitamnya mengamati gerak gerikku. Aku abaikan saja. Aku masih marah padanya. Aku melirik jam tanganku, sudah waktunya berangkat kerja. Aku mengambil tas hitamku dan berjalan melewatinya. Aku sadar, dia menghelakan nafasnya bersamaan langkah kaki pertamaku. Aku meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dia juga.

Aku berada di ruangan _meeting_. Hanya ada sepuluh orang, termasuk aku. _Leader_ -ku sedang memberikan informasi penting. Itu tentang kecelakaan kerja perusahaan lain yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. _Slide_ per _slide_ dia tampilkan dihadapan kami. Aku memperhatikan secara seksama. Telingaku sigap mendengarkan informasi dan arahan darinya.

"Kau mau sebatang rokok?" Tawar salah satu pegawai wanita sambil menyodorkan satu bungkus rokok terbuka. Aku menolaknya dengan halus. Dia mengerti dan membalas dengan senyuman. Dia wanita yang cantik. Rambutnya blonde, kulitnya putih bersih dan dadanya besar. Asap rokok mengepul dari bibir merahnya. Aku melirik ID _card_ yang menggantung dilehernya, Tsunade, itu namanya. Aku dan dia sedang duduk bersama di jam istirahat.

Aku memasuki pintu apartemen setelah seharian bekerja. Aku baru saja meletakkan sepatuku di rak sepatu. Namun, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara wanita di ruang tengah. Seperti suara menggoda. Ada sedikit desahan. Aku penasaran suara siapa itu. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Siapa wanita yang diajaknya masuk tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku akan memarahinya. Beraninya dia berbuat mesum disini. Bola mataku bergerak cepat mengelilingi ruang tengah. Dan ternyata, Ah! Itu hanya suara televisi. Dia sedang menonton sebuah film. Sendirian saja.

Dia menoleh kearahku dengan wajah heran. Aku salah tingkah. Padahal aku hendak memarahinya jika dia melakukan hal mesum di apartemen ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya padaku. Keningnya sedikit berkerut.

Aku langsung membuang mukaku. Ada apa katanya. Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar darinya. Mana kata maaf darinya. Lekas saja aku meninggalkannya. Aku tidak ingin bicara padanya. Siapa peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari ketiga masuk kerja.**

Pagi ini dia sudah duluan duduk di ruang makan. Dia hanya menikmati dua lembar roti gandum, satu telur dadar dan irisan tomat. Dia melahap sarapannya dengan tenang. Wajahnya sok keren. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya.

Aku melirik pergerakan jari kanannya. Telunjuknya kosong. Kali ini dia tidak memakai cincinnya. Apakah dia sedang menyimpannya. Aku meraba liontinku dibalik kemejaku. Bibirku tertutup. Mataku masih terpaku pada jemarinya. Miliknya benar-benar sama dengan milikku, kan? Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Bola matanya bergerak menujuku. Segera saja aku alihkan pandanganku pada rotiku. Aku tidak berniat memandangnya terus-terusan. Mungkin dia sedang percaya diri sekali sekarang.

Kali ini, dia meninggalkanku duluan. Ya, tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aku juga tidak peduli padanya.

Siang ini, aku menemani _leader_ -ku masuk ke dalam gudang. Tubuhku sudah disangkuti atribut keselamatan. Ada _safety helmet_ dan _safety shoes._ Aku dan _leader-_ ku mencatat nama kami, waktu dan paraf pada buku tamu pekerja yang masuk ke gudang hari ini.

 _Leader_ -ku yang bernama Jiraiya, menyapa para pekerjanya dengan sumringah. Kata mereka, dia pecinta wanita nomor satu, tapi kinerjanya sangat diacungi jempol. Kami berjalan menyusuri rak-rak besar itu. Jiraiya, orang yang suka mengecek kinerja bawahan setiap hari.

"Aku seperti sedang berjalan dengan istri muda jika bersamamu. Hahaha..." Ucapnya diakhiri tawaan.

"He?!" Aku kaget.

"Hanya bercanda. Kau serius sekali." Dia terkekeh.

Aku tersenyum kaku. Di tempat kerja seperti ini, dia masih saja bisa menggoda bawahannya. Dasar kakek mesum.

Hari sudah malam. Aku berada di bilik lift apartemen bersama orang-orang yang tidak ku kenal. Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 31. Aku segera beranjak keluar.

Sama seperti kemarin malam, aku mendengar suara wanita juga. Mungkin itu hanya tv. Kakiku melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Aku berhenti sejenak. Kali ini dia tidak menonton film _rating_ dewasa. Itu hanya sebuah siaran berita. Aku melihatnya tertidur di sofa. Wajahnya tenang dan rambutnya sedikit berantakkan.

Di atas meja itu banyak sekali kertas-kertas bergambar bangunan. Aku mengambil _remote_ tv diantara tumpukkan kertas itu. Tanganku menekan tombol merah untuk mematikan siaran tv itu. Aku kembali meliriknya, memastikan dia benar-benar tertidur.

Lagi, aku menangkap jemarinya. Berbeda dengan tadi pagi, dia memakai cincin itu lagi. Dengan hati-hati kakiku melangkah mendekatinya. Aku berjongkok didekatnya. Kuamati dengan hati-hati batu cincin itu. Benar, itu Amethyst. Aku mengeluarkan liontinku. Kepalaku tertunduk mengamati batu Amethyst milikku. Bahkan miliknya berbentuk sama dengan punyaku. Aku menggigit ibu jariku pelan. Apakah aku benar-benar pernah melihat cincin ini sebelumnya?Darahku berdesir lebih kencang.

Kepalaku bergerak keatas. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Gyaaaa!" Aku kaget setengah mati.

 _Bruk!_ Tanpa sengaja aku melempar _remote_ tv itu di wajahnya. Aku langsung berlari kencang ke kamarku. Sial! Ternyata dia memergokiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari keempat masuk kerja.**

Aku mendengar berbagai suara dentingan dari dapur. Siapa yang sedang memasak pagi begini. Aku yang belum selesai berpoles mengintip dibalik tembok. Ah, ternyata dia yang sedang memasak. Tangannya begitu cekatan mengiris bawang merah. Ada apron hitam yang menyangkut ditubuhnya. Dia menoleh kearahku. Sial! Hampir saja aku ketahuan. Aku berlari kembali menuju kamarku.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Aku menuju ke dapur. Dia masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Aku melewatinya tanpa suara sapaan. Aku mengambil bungkus sereal di lemari gantung. Sudut matanya mengawasiku. Aku tidak peduli.

Pintu kulkas terbuka. Hembusan udara dingin menyerbu wajahku. Mataku lihai mencari buah-buahan. Serealku akan nikmat jika ada potongan pisang, strawberry, ataupun blueberry. Aku berjalan menuju meja makan dengan semangkuk sereal.

Aku menyuapkan sereal pada mulutku. Aroma telur yang sudah matang menyeruak dalam hidung. Dia menyajikan sepiring _omurice_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Tangannya menuangkan saus tomat diatasnya. Air liurku meneguk. Sendokku masih menggantung dimulutku. Itu kelihatan lezat. Bahkan, serealku seketika tidak nikmat lagi.

"Kau mau?" Tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sesendok _omurice_ padaku.

Dia memergokiku. Lagi. _Shannaroo!_

Aku menunjukkan telapak tanganku padanya. Memberikan isyarat bahwa aku menolaknya. Dia menarik kembali sendoknya dan memasukkan _omurice_ itu kedalam mulutnya. Sungguh, aku menginginkan itu. Sial! Aku kan sedang marah dengannya.

Aku mengunyah serealku sembari meliriknya. Rasa serealku berbeda dengan yang ada dipikiranku. _Omurice_ miliknya, itu yang aku pikirkan. _Brak!_ Aku memukul meja makan. Melahap serealku dengan cepat. Dia melihat sikap anehku. Wajahnya seakan bertanya. Terserah saja.

"Sakura, tolong proses status dokumen ini di sistem," pinta Shizune, rekan kerjaku. Aku menerima tumpukan lembaran kertas kuning darinya.

"Baiklah," ucapku tersenyum padanya. Tanganku sigap mengambil lembaran kertas dokumen itu. Bola mataku berkutat pada sistem, memastikan tidak terjadi kesalahan. Jariku sibuk mengeklik, melakukan proses dan kembali mengecek untuk memastikan status barang sudah di proses. Diakhiri dengan parafku diujung dokumen itu.

Malam ini aku pulang lebih cepat. Biasanya aku mampir di kedai atau restoran kecil untuk makan malam. Tapi, kali ini tidak. Aku ingin memasak, walaupun rasa masakanku standar sekali. _Omurice_ miliknya tadi membuatku jadi ingin memasak juga.

Apartemen ini sangat sepi. Tidak ada suara tv ataupun gerak geriknya. Aku menempelkan telingaku pada pintu kamarnya. Memastikannya ada atau tidak. Ternyata dia tidak ada. Mungkin dia belum pulang. Syukurlah, aku bisa memasak dengan tenang. Lekas aku menuju kamarku untuk mengganti pakaianku dan bergerak menuju dapur.

Uapan air mendidih mengepul dipenutup panciku. Aku sedang membuat _gyuniku soba_. Kuah berisi Irisan dagingku sudah matang. Aku tuangkan kuahnya pada mangkuk yang berisi _soba_. Asapnya menyeruak. Meja makan menjadi tujuanku. Aku sudah duduk. _Gyuniku soba_ didepanku bentuknya sungguh menggoda. Aku mencicipinya. Berkali-kali bibirku mengecap. Kedua alisku berkerut. Sial! Rasanya biasa sekali. Tidak ada istimewanya. Bahkan dibawah standar. Aku memang tidak bisa memasak dengan baik. Aku menepuk dahiku yang lebar.

Dia pulang disaat hidangan standarku hampir habis. Aku meneguk air mineral. Dia duduk didepanku bersamaan dengan melahap satu buah burger. Kami saling bertatapan.

"Sudah pulang sejak tadi?" Tanyanya padaku.

Aku menatap malas kearahnya. Bahuku aku gidikkan saja keduanya. Aku tidak ingin berbicara padanya. Kakiku segera beranjak dari ruang makan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari kelima masuk kerja.**

"Ini kuncimu," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kunci apartemenku.

Aku melirik tajam kearahnya. Aku mengambil kunci itu dengan wajah cemberut. Ini sudah hari kelima, dan dia baru mengembalikan kunci apartemenku sekarang. Sekalian saja tidak usah dikembalikan. Apa yang dia pikirkan. Menyebalkan.

"Hei, Bicaralah padaku," ucapnya lagi.

Mulutku sengaja kukunci. Aku tidak akan menjawab apapun yang dikatakannya hingga dia mengatakan maaf padaku.

 _Ting! Ting!_ Sendok makanku sengaja aku dentingkan dengan keras agar dia tahu bahwa aku sedang marah dan tidak ingin berbicara. Dia tak hentinya melihatku. Kuhabiskan saja _pancake_ -ku dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Sial, aku malah tersedak. Memalukan. Aku memukul-mukul dadaku pelan.

"Jangan makan terburu-buru," ucapnya lembut. Dia menyodorkan air putihnya padaku.

Tatapanku masih tajam padanya. Aku tidak mau air putihnya. Apa-apaan sikap sok perhatiannya. Kuabaikan saja tawarannya. Aku lebih memilih susu cokelat hangatku. Lebih menggiurkan daripada air mineralnya. Aku meneguk segelas susu cokelat itu. Batukku sudah reda dan lekas pergi ke kantor.

"Selamat pagi, Pak. Saya mau minta tanda tangan Anda," ucapku sopan kepada salah satu _co-leader_. Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku menyodorkan beberapa kertas dokumen kepadanya.

"Status barangnya sudah dicek ulang?" Tanya pria berambut silver itu. Ada tahi lalat di dekat bibirnya.

"Sudah," jawabku mantap.

Aku melihat tangannya bergerak dengan cepat menandatangani dokumen-dokumen itu. Dibawah tanda tangannya, tercantum namanya, Hatake Kakashi. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya setelah urusanku selesai.

Aku lelah sekali. Pekerjaanku tadi sangat banyak sekali. Aku ingin segera sampai di apartemenku. Jam di ponselku sudah menunjukkan angka 20:33. Andai saja aku punya kekuatan berpindah tempat. Mungkin aku sudah menikmati empuknya sofa saat ini. Yah, itu hanya imajinasi saja.

Aku tidak mencium jejaknya malam ini. Sepertinya dia akan pulang telat. Ah, kenapa aku memikirkannya. Pulang atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Tidak ada untungnya bagiku. Aku mengambil snack dan semangkuk es krim di kulkas.

"Ah... Nikmatnyaaa..." Ucapku sambil menikmati sesendok es krim.

Aku sedang menonton sebuah film romantis. Bahkan, aku sampai menitikkan air mataku. Ya, aku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, film ini begitu indah dan mengharukan. Aku begitu hanyut kedalam ceritanya, hingga aku tak sadar jika aku sudah tertidur.

Tubuhku seakan melayang. Aku mencium aroma yang aku kenal. Aku sepertinya mencium aroma ini, dulu. Mataku tidak dapat terbuka. Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Seseorang seperti sedang membopongku. Rasanya begitu nyaman, bahkan aku menenggelamkan wajahku padanya. Posisi ini begitu hangat. Aku menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari libur pertama.**

Aku menemukan diriku sudah berada di kamarku. Seingatku tadi malam aku masih diruang tengah. Apakah aku tidur sambil berjalan semalam? Ataukah dia yang memindahkanku? Jangan-jangan dia juga sudah mencuri kesempatan menyentuhku seperti waktu itu. Sial! Tanganku mengepal erat.

Aku lapar.

Aku melihat meja makan. Ada dua mangkuk sup miso diatasnya. Sepertinya masih baru dan hangat, bahkan asapnya saja masih mengepul. Dia berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Itu untukmu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk satu mangkuk diseberangnya.

Alisku naik satu. Apakah dia berniat merayuku melalui sup miso itu? Jangan harap. Aku duduk didepannya. Pura-pura tidak peduli pada sup buatannya. Tapi aroma supnya, sungguh. Aku tergoda. Hidungku tak henti-hentinya menghirup itu. _Shannaroo!_ Makan atau tidak. Aku gengsi.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku meneguk air liurku sendiri. Sup miso buatannya terlihat lezat. Aku meliriknya. Dia juga melirikku dengan wajah sok kerennya. Tangannya bergerak menulis sesuatu di buku memonya. Hanya sebentar. Dia menggeser buku memo itu padaku. Lensa mataku dengan cepat menangkap isi memo itu.

 _'Maaf untuk yang waktu itu.'_

Itu yang tertulis disana. Dia meminta maaf padaku. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Bibirku bergerak maju menunjuk penanya, menunjukkan kode padanya agar memberikan pena itu padaku. Dia mengerti. Tangannya menggeser pena itu padaku.

Dengan cepat aku membalas isi pesannya. Tulisanku mungkin seperti tulisan dokter. Aku harap dia bisa membacanya.

 _'Jarak kita satu meter.'_

Dia tersenyum samar membaca tulisanku. Apakah dia mengejek tulisanku. Ataukah dia meremehkan isi pesanku. Dia menggeser kembali memo terbuka itu padaku.

 _'Makanlah sup misonya.'_

Aku melirik sup miso menggoda itu. Bibirku maju kedepan. Lekas saja aku balas pesannya.

 _'Kau merayuku dengan sup miso itu.'_

Dia membalas dengan cepat pernyataanku.

 _'Ya.'_

Aku menatap tajam kearahnya. Dia menunggu balasan dariku.

 _'Jika tidak enak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.'_

Sial. Dia malah berseringai saat membaca isi pesanku. Percaya diri sekali jika sup misonya lezat. Aku mengambil sumpit yang terselimuti tisu itu. Sumpitku bergerak lamban diantara isi mangkuk itu. Aku mengambil potongan tahu sutra, mendekatkan pada bibirku dan mencium aromanya.

Seketika wajahku bersemi. Ini lezat. Itu yang pertama terlintas dari pikiranku. Rasanya sangat istimewa. _Shannaroo_. Ini benar-benar nikmat. Perutku terus meronta-ronta untuk menikmati masakannya. Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika aku sudah menghabiskan sup miso itu dalam sekejap.

 _'Kau menghabiskannya.'_

Itu isi pesan yang baru saja diberikannya. Wajahnya menggambarkan kemenangan. Sial! Dia berseringai pada wajahku yang bersemu merah. Aku mengalihkan wajahku pada jendela. Aku akui masakannya memang lezat.

Jariku mengambil pena yang diberikannya padaku. Aku sedang berpikir apa yang harus aku tulis dikertas buku memo tersebut. Apakah aku harus memuji masakannya? Mengatakan bahwa aku memaafkannya? Ataukah memintanya untuk jadi koki pribadiku? Aku menahan senyumku.

Aku membaca tulisan tangannya. Mengamati seksama. Rasanya aku pernah mengenal tulisan tangan ini. Aku menautkan poniku pada sisi telingaku. Melihat bola mata hitamnya yang sedari tadi menunggu balasanku. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Banyak orang lain yang tulisan tangannya seperti ini.

 _'Kita akan buat peraturan.'_

Dia tersenyum kecil saat membaca isi pesanku. Jari telunjuk dengan lingkaran cincin itu menahan penanya. Dia memoleskan isi memo itu. Kemudian menunjukkan isinya padaku.

 _'OK.'_

Itu yang ditulisnya. Aku berseringai saat membacanya. Baiklah, aku akan membuat peraturan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari libur kedua.**

Aku membuka tirai gordenku. Jendelaku terbuka dengan manis. Kelopak mataku kuusap dengan lembut. Angin pagi Kota Suna masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Hmm... Lumayan," gumamku saat mengirup udara tenang ini.

Aku mengambil selembar kertas diatas meja kerjaku. Isinya adalah tentang berbagai peraturan yang sudah aku pikirkan semalaman. Dibagian bawahnya tertempel sebuah materai. Aku akan meminta tanda tangannya.

Aku melihatnya sedang menonton sebuah pertandingan tinju di televisi. Ada secangkir teh hangat ditangannya. Aku duduk disebelahnya. Tepat diujung sofa itu. Aku sedang menjaga jarak dengannya. Dia menoleh kearahku. Aku memberikan selembaran kertas beserta pena padanya.

"Itu peraturan yang sudah aku buat. Baca dan berikan tanda tanganmu," pintaku padanya.

Dahinya sedikit berkerut saat melihat isi tulisanku. Dia kembali menatap wajahku. Aku melipat kedua tanganku.

"Disana tertera berbagai peraturan. Jangan sentuh aku. Jangan bicara padaku. Jangan mengawasiku. Jangan mengikutiku. Jarakku dan kau satu meter. Jangan berbuat mesum disini, dan sebagainya. Nah, kau sudah baca, kan. Cukup tandatangani disana," jelasku sambil menunjukkan materai tersebut.

"Ini terlalu berlebihan," protesnya.

"Kau sudah bilang ok kemarin." Aku menggidikkan bahuku. Ku teguk segelas susu hangat.

Dia menghelakan nafasnya. Tampaknya dia malas beragumen denganku. Aku melihat tangannya bergeraknya. Lagi, cincin berbatu Amethyst itu menjadi perhatianku. Aku penasaran. Ingin rasanya aku menanyakannya.

Dia menyodorkan kertas peraturan itu padaku. Aku melihat seksama tandatangannya. Goresan yang rapi. Tertera namanya dibawah itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Uchiha?_ Aku termenung sejenak. Ayahku pernah mengatakan nama Uchiha beberapa tahun yang lalu, seingatku. Apakah aku pernah kenal dengan seseorang bernama Uchiha sebelumnya.

"Jadi namamu Haruno Sakura?" Dia membuka suaranya. Pandangannya masih berkutat pada layar televisi itu.

"Kau baru saja melanggar peraturan yang kubuat. Peraturan nomor dua. Jangan bicara padaku, jika bukan aku yang memulai," ucapku sinis padanya.

Dia terkekeh kecil. Meremehkan ucapanku. Dia mengambil buku memonya dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak ingin kita bicara kan? Bagaimana dengan tulisan. Tidak ada peraturan yang tertera disana," ucapnya berseringai. Dia menyodorkan isi memonya padaku.

 _'Kau menyebalkan.'_

Apa-apan isi tulisannya itu. Dia mau memulai keributan denganku. Aku meremas ujung kausku. Pena ditangannya aku ambil dengan paksa.

 _'Aku benci wajah sok kerenmu. Kau sama sekali tidak keren.'_

 _'Kau baru saja memujiku.'_

 _'Kau percaya diri sekali. Sebaiknya kau bercermin. Kacamu akan retak melihat wajah tidak kerenmu.'_

Dia terlihat kesal saat membaca balasanku. Sungguh, jarak kami dekat, tapi kami seperti orang bodoh yang bertengkar melalui tulisan. Kami saling mengejek melalui tulisan hampir setengah jam lebih. Mungkin buku memonya sudah penuh dengan tulisan dan emot ejekan.

 _'Berhentilah bertengkar. Kekanakkan sekali.'_

Sepertinya dia lelah bertengkar denganku. Tapi kata-katanya sok bijaksana. Bukankah dia duluan yang mengatakan menyebalkan padaku. Dasar!

 _'Buatkan aku omurice, setelah itu aku akan berhenti.'_

Dia menahan senyumnya saat membaca tulisanku. Wajah penuh seringai itu mengejekku. Aku mengalihkan wajahku ke dapur.

 _'Pipimu bersemu merah. Sebegitu inginkah merasakan omurice buatanku?'_

Sial! Dia benar-benar mengejekku. Aku menutup wajahku dibalik jemariku. Tapi, sejujurnya aku ingin merasakan _omurice_ buatannya yang terlewatkan waktu itu. Tidak! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

Aku duduk di ruang makan. Tanganku sibuk memainkan sebuah _game_ di ponselku. Aku menunggu _omurice_ buatannya. Dia datang dengan membawa sepiring _omurice_ kepadaku. Aku menghentikan _game_ -ku. Ponsel itu aku tidurkan diatas meja makan.

Aroma _omurice_ begitu menggoda. Bola mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap nasi bergulung telur dadar itu. Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku mencicipi sesendok _omurice. Ya Tuhan!_ Ini sungguh lezat. Bahkan, terenak yang pernah aku makan seumur hidupku. Aku meliriknya. Dia seperti menahan senyum padaku. Apakah dia reinkarnasi dari seorang _chef?_

 _'Terima kasih.'_

Itu isi kertas yang aku sodorkan padanya. Dia tersenyum samar padaku. Aku melihatnya. Itu tidak asing, rasanya. Lekas aku mengambil kertas lagi, dan menuliskan sesuatu.

 _'Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu.'_

Aku kembali menyodorkan sebuah tulisan itu padanya. Wajah tenangnya lurus kearahku. Ada tanda tanya yang didekat wajahnya.

 _'Katakan saja.'_

 _'Apakah kau yang memindahku ke kamarku waktu itu?'_

 _'Ya.'_

Ah, ternyata memang dia. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir jika aku tidur sambil berjalan sebelumnya. Itu sungguh mengerikan. Tapi, ada yang masih terlintas pada benakku. Aroma dirinya seakan tidak asing bagiku. Sungguh, aku pernah merasakan itu sebelumnya. Tapi kapan? Aku tidak tahu.

Aku melipat bibir bawahku. Tanganku menopang sisi kepalaku. Aku sedang berpikir. Lagi, Aku melirik jari telunjuknya. Batu itu. Aku ingin menanyakan itu.

 _'Apakah itu batu Amethyst?'_

Akhirnya aku menanyakan itu padanya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Dia mengeluarkan cincin yang melingkar ditangannya. Menunjukkan cincin perak itu padaku. Dia memperhatikan barang miliknya dalam ketenangan. Rasanya ada sedikit sendu disana. Dia membalas isi pesanku dengan cepat.

 _'Tebakanmu benar.'_

Benar. Ternyata itu batu Amethyst sama seperti punyaku. Darahku seketika berdesir. Ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Aku menulis balasan pesan itu dengan ragu. Tanganku sedikit bergetar.

 _'Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?'_

Aku menuliskan pertanyaan itu. Dia begitu serius saat membaca pertanyaanku. Wajahnya tidak dapat aku gambarkan. Cukup lama dia mengamatiku. Aku bahkan sampai salah tingkah. Akhirnya dia berhenti.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil pena itu. Aku melihat seksama pergerakan tangannya. Aku menunggu jawabannya. Dia selesai menulis. Jarinya melipat kertas itu, berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Perlahan dia menggeserkan kertas itu padaku. Ada senyuman samar di wajahnya.

Tanganku bergerak mengambil lipatan kertas itu. Jantung berdetak lebih kencang saat tak sengaja menyentuh jarinya. Dia masih tersenyum samar. Aku menautkan poniku pada sisi telingaku. Aku mengintip lipatan kertas itu. Tanganku sedikit gemetar membuka isi balasannya. Jawaban iya atau tidak. Itu memutar-mutar diotakku. Darah di dadaku bergerak sangat cepat.

 _'Tidak. Senang bertemu denganmu "sekarang", Haruno Sakura.'_

Aku menahan nafasku saat membaca tulisannya. Dia bilang tidak. Ada tanda kutip pada kata sekarang. Aku tidak tahu maksud tanda kutip itu. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Dia tenang dan serius menyambut tatapanku. Ternyata aku tidak pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya. Tapi apakah jawabannya jujur?

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo, readers :)

terima kasih banyak sudah memberikan review, favorit ataupun follow story ini :) _love u all_ :)


End file.
